


Filthy

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix pays his brother an unannounced visit and accidentally witnesses one of Hugo’s sexy cleaning parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (explicit)

Felix stood in front of Hugo’s front door but hesitated to make the next move.

He didn’t even know why he had spontaneously driven all the way down to Brighton, to his brother’s flat, anyway. He just assumed that he missed his brother and that was just normal, wasn’t it? They had barely seen each other since Felix had left their shared flat to move in with his girlfriend in London a few months ago.

Leaving Hugo, who had stubbornly refused to come to London with him, down at the seaside in their flat that held so many good memories had been messier and more painful than any break-up Felix had ever been through.

  
That’s why he didn’t know what to do when he suddenly found himself in front of their - Hugo’s - flat. Of course he still had a key (he assumed Hugo didn’t know about that) but since Hugo had no idea that his older brother was standing in front of his door, it would be fair to ring the doorbell so that Hugo had at least a few seconds to prepare before he had to face Felix. Or at least that was what Felix’s conscience was telling him.

His fast-beating coward heart told him to just make use of the key and let himself inside. After all it could be that Hugo didn’t want to see him and ignored him. Or maybe he had someone over? But Felix couldn’t have consideration for that. His heart was aching, he needed to see his brother, no matter what!

In the end his desperation convinced him to take the key and quietly unlock the door. As soon as he had let himself in and stood in the hallway he could hear music blasting through the flat. From Felix’s lifelong experience this could only mean two things:

 

Hugo

1\. had someone over and didn’t want to be heard by snoopy neighbours or

2\. just had a dance/flat-cleaning party.

 

Felix really hoped for the latter. He pressed his ear against the door that lead to the kitchen/eating lounge and listened closely to make out what was happening on the other side of the wooden door. Felix recognised the song immediately. It was ‘Sum it up’ by La Shark and if he listened closely he could sometimes even hear Hugo singing along. Longing to hear more Felix opened the door a crack wide so that he could peek inside.

He had to hold on to the door handle because he hadn’t been prepared for what he was seeing now. Hugo was indeed having a cleaning dance party (on his own, much to Felix’s liking) but it was the way Hugo was dressed and moving along to the music what was really stealing Felix’s breath.

From what the older brother could see through the door crack Hugo was wearing a big white apron with only his tight black underpants beneath it. Additionally he was wearing black socks with cute white polka dots on them and pink rubber gloves on his hands. Hugo’s hair was held up in a bun that kept his long hair out of his face while he was cleaning the flat and dancing and singing along to the song.

With his mouth open Felix watched his brother rubbing the desk. There was a certain passion or even aggression in the way Hugo rubbed the sponge back and forth over the wooden surface of their - his - dinner table. From his point Felix had a perfect view on Hugo’s bum and his arms flexing with every move. From Hugo’s arms Felix could tell that Hugo’s latex-clad hands were squeezing the sponge tightly. Felix watched as Hugo rubbed over the same spot again and again in sync with the music while he sang the lyrics out loud. The older brother regretted deeply that he had told Hugo one time too often that he wasn’t the best singer in the world. Hugo had then stopped singing in public completely and that was truly a shame. Only when he thought he was on his own or too pissed to care the middle brother would sing loudly and carefree.

Seeing his brother singing along loudly and unashamed made Felix miss his brother even more. And the way Hugo shook his booty to the upbeat rhythm of the song made Felix miss Hugo in some other ways, too. In his apron and rubber gloves Hugo kind of reminded him of a sexually frustrated housewife that was longing for a good fuck. Felix could relate to that. Since he had moved back to London his sex life had become a little bit … dull. It wasn’t fair that he now had to watch Hugo rubbing the table in a very obscene manner that could make you think that Hugo knew that his older brother was watching him.   
The song ended abruptly and changed to something that Felix didn’t recognise at first. But as the vocals started he immediately knew that it was ‘Biggest Fan’ by Filthy Boy, the band of La Shark’s singer’s brother. Felix had always thought they were a bit too weird and well … filthy but they fit perfectly into Hugo’s housework playlist.

Hugo’s moves had changed from rhythmic hip thrusting to more elegant motions. And apparently the younger brother was done wiping clean the table because he went over to the sink and got a cloth that he then wetted with water. The rubber gloves made suspicious squeaking noises while Hugo sang along every word to the smooth vocals. Hugo took the wet cloth and put it on a mop that he had casually standing around. Felix gasped when he recognised it as the mop that he had given Hugo as a present when they had moved in together. Hugo was wetting the tiles in such an eye-catching manner that Felix didn’t know where to look: at Hugo’s strong grip around the handle of the mop and his long fingers? Or at his arm muscles flexing at every back- and forth motion? At the concentrated look on his face or the way his full lips formed every word to the song? Or Hugo’s cute bum in his black underpants? Honestly. Felix didn’t know. He considered opening the door a little bit more but was too afraid that Hugo would notice him. He didn’t want to miss this in the world, so he stayed quiet and hidden behind the door. Even when Hugo used the mop as a giant microphone.

  
'You can be Daddy and I can be Mummy. Let's pretend that we're married and you could tell me you love me!,' sang Hugo passionately.   
 _Kinky,_  Felix thought but who was he kidding. Hugo had always loved to be the ‘woman’ and do all the housework. Moreover he looked absolutely fuckable in that outfit (he looked fuckable most of the time but this was special).   
Felix noticed how Hugo’s singing got louder and more concentrated, like he was not only casually singing along but relating to the lyrics.

  
'I just made you dinner and you say it's lovely. I say, thank you honey, and that's when you fuck me! You fuck me hard!,' sang Hugo with more emotion.

The last line and especially how much emphasis Hugo had put on it made Felix swallow hard and his dick in his trousers twitched. He hated himself a little bit for getting hard from secretly watching his brother cleaning the kitchen in just his underwear and an apron. Felix tried to remember if they’d ever had sex in the kitchen but if they had he must have forgotten it by now. It was very unlikely anyway since the kitchen was Hugo’s holy temple and he hated it when it got dirty. He surely wouldn’t allow sperm stains on his precious dinner table. The thought of fucking Hugo on that damn table that he had scrubbed so hard made Felix’s dick twitch again. Damn, his little brother that could always get him hard even with housework and dish-cleaning.   
Felix started to fantasize about Hugo’s hands devoting as much attention to Felix’s body as they had to the table. A little moan escaped Felix at the thoughts of Hugo enticing him in absolutely nothing but that stupid apron.   
His arousal made Felix less careful and he opened the door crack a little wider. He could take a better look now and actually observe a little bulge at Hugo’s crotch beneath the tight knotted apron. So Hugo was still getting an erection from doing housework … Good to know, Felix thought to himself.   
The chorus started again and this time Felix had to dig his nails in the door frame and bite his lips to not moan loudly when Hugo theatrically sang ‘And that’s when you fuck me, you fuck me hard!’ This was just too much for Felix. Hugo was basically begging Felix to fuck him without actually noticing him. It took Felix all of his self-control to not storm into the room and take his little brother right there on the table. Or against the sink. Or against the door. The possibilities were endless and Felix, who had always had a kink for sex in unusual places, found it very, very hard to resist. Because he knew if he actually wanted to fuck Hugo, he needed a plan.  
And that’s why he stole one last glance at his sexy, half-naked brother before he quietly closed the door and walked out of the front door again. He walked a few minutes without a destination to get a clear head again but it was nearly impossible. His mind was filled with images of Hugo in that apron with wet hands begging Felix to fuck him. There were foam bubbles in Hugo’s hair and in his fantasies Hugo was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the apron.   
Trying to breathe the fresh air and to calm his dick Felix walked along the pier to come up with a plan.   
He thought about it for a few minutes before he realised that there was only one possibility: he had to call Hugo and casually invite himself to his flat. It was normal wanting to hang out with your brother after you only had seen him few times over the last months and always with other friends or family members around. So Felix got out his mobile phone and dialled Hugo’s number, which he knew by heart.  
  
  
'Hello?,' Hugo asked.

  
'Hey Hu, what's up?,' Felix greeted him and hoped that his sped up breathing wouldn't give him away.   
'Felix? Did something happen? Is everything alright?,' Hugo asked concerned. Felix laughed cynically to himself. No, not everything is okay. I'm walking around Brighton with a boner because I want to fuck you so badly … But he couldn't exactly say that now, could he?

  
'Nah, everything is fine, don't worry. Listen up, I spontaneously came down to Brighton to … uhm hang out with a friend but he uhm dumped me so I was wondering if you are … uhm free at the moment? You know, we haven't seen each other in a while and I thought it would be nice to … hang out? What do you think?', Felix stuttered and hated himself for being so so obvious. Hugo was oblivious to his intentions though or even if he wasn't he didn't show it.

  
'Uhm yeah, sure. Where are you? How long would it take you to get here?,' Hugo asked.

  
'Uhm like 20 minutes maybe? Depending on what bus I can catch…,' lied Felix. He was 5 minutes away but Hugo didn't need to know that.

  
'Okay, you can come around then. Maybe I'll find something to eat for us!', Hugo suggested and sounded not reproachful at all. Felix was glad that his brother wasn't hating him for leaving him.

  
'That would be great, I'm really hungry! Starving actually …,' Felix said and the last part was barely a whisper. So Hugo was not mad at him and wanted to see him! Felix's fingers started to shake.

  
'Ok Hu, the bus is arriving. See you in like 15 minutes, kay?'

  
'Uhm yeah sure, Fe, see you soon!,' Hugo responded confused at the sudden end of their talk.

  
'Bye!,' Felix said hastily and quickly finished the call. He had gotten so excited suddenly and didn't want his brother to notice the change in his voice. Now he just had to come up with something to do for the next 15 minutes before he could knock on Hugo's door. And maybe he should get rid of that bulge in his trousers if he didn't want Hugo to slam the door in his face.   
  


But Felix’s worries had been unnecessary. He had strolled down the Pier for 18 minutes (yes he had counted the minutes) before he rang the bell to Hugo’s flat. It felt weird ringing at his own flat which he technically still had a key for. Hugo had opened him with a shy smile (now clad in a pair of shorts and a black v-neck that exposed his milky-white skin and made Felix want to lick over his chest) and it had been only a bit awkward. Luckily Hugo hadn’t asked about that ‘friend’ Felix had wanted to visit in Brighton because the older brother was way too nervous and horny to lie.

 

They had sat on the couch (they definitely had had sex on there!) for a few minutes before Hugo announced that he had lasagna in the oven. Surprised that Hugo had actually found the time to cook something for them, Felix got up to set the table for the two of them. It felt so familiar, so easy, still knowing were all the plates and glasses were stored. They fell into an easy routine and to Felix it felt like he had never moved out.

They sat at the table and ate in a silence that wasn’t awkward at all. As soon as they were done eating, the tension was back and it was worse than before. None of them said anything, their communication was reduced to taking turns staring at each other. Felix couldn’t stop staring at Hugo’s lips. Had they always been so full, so luscious, so screaming to be claimed by Felix?

Hugo’s eyes ghosted over his brother’s arms and the bits of chest hair that were peeking out of Felix’s shirt. The tension between them had become unbearable and whenever their eyes would meet, it would send electric shocks through Felix’s body. He had to do something! Now!

 

'Soooo, what did you do today, Hu?,' he asked, knowing it was the lamest question ever.

 

'Uhhhm, I got up early to ride my bike around town and then uhhm, I showered and slept again. And then … I went grocery shopping. Busy day.' Hugo paused. 'And now I just made you dinner.'

 

Felix looked up. Hugo had chosen the exact same words as in the Filthy Boy song. Was that on purpose or unintentional? Either way it brought back Felix’s memories of Hugo singing that one particular line and his arousal from earlier.

Felix fixated Hugo with his eyes and when he was sure he had Hugo where he wanted him he said with a low voice:

 

“It’s lovely.”

 

Hugo didn’t grin. He didn’t giggle and he didn’t frown. Mirroring Felix’s piercing stare he answered:

 

'Thank you … honey.,' Hugo said in the most erotic and lascivious voice while licking his lips and looking up from under his eyelashes at the same time. This man shouldn't be legal.

 

This was enough for Felix to jump up from his chair so that it fell backwards and walk over to Hugo. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Hugo’s chin with his right hand and pressed his lips on his brother’s ones. He bumped against the table in the process and a glass fell over but no one actually gave a fuck about that.

Feeling the soft, full lips on his own felt so good that Felix used his other hand to dig his fingers into Hugo’s mane.

Hugo’s tongue was running over Felix’s bottom lip, begging for entrance, and Felix gladly opened his mouth to welcome Hugo’s tongue with his own. They soon started to playfully fight against each other.

Kissing Hugo felt like being able to breathe after holding his breath for a long time, he just couldn’t get enough of it. Hugo had to feel the same way because he grabbed Felix’s hips with both his hands and tried to pull him closer. The only possibility for Felix to get any closer to his sitting brother was to actually sit on Hugo’s lap with their crotches pressed against each other. Hugo’s hands ran down Felix’s back down to his bum and squeezed it. A moan escaped both brothers.

Felix took this as a sign to grind his crotch against Hugo’s and pull at his hair. They hadn’t been this close for months but he still knew what it took to drive his brother insane. He pushed Hugo’s head back so that he could attack his neck. The first thing Felix did was leave a big love bite on the pale skin to mark his territory. Hugo was his, and his alone.

While Felix tried to accomplish his mission to lick or nibble over every inch of Hugo’s neck the younger brother had started to massage Felix’s bum through his trousers and let his hands roam over Felix’s muscular backside. Since Hugo’s mouth was free at the moment he made sure to moan and sigh as much as he wanted to. To Felix it became evident pretty quickly that Hugo was lusting after him as much as he had been lusting after Hugo. This only drove Felix wilder and he ground down his crotch even harder. He was now almost fully hard and could already feel the outline of Hugo’s erect cock through the shorts of the younger man.

Felix lips left Hugo’s neck and went for his lips again where they were already awaited. Hugo sucked Felix’s bottom lip and didn’t let go of it for a few moments.

Felix pressed himself closer and closer against Hugo’s chest but it just wasn’t enough. There were still too many layers of clothes between them. Unwillingly he took his hands out of Hugo’s hair but only to sneak them under the younger brother’s t-shirt. Hugo immediately knew what his brother wanted and lifted his arms so that Felix could pull the fabric over his head. As soon as the piece of clothing was gone, Felix’s lips attacked Hugo’s naked chest hungrily. He let his tongue flick over Hugo’s nipples and the moan he got in response was a sign that they needed to hurry up or else this would be over before they even had began. If this was a normal foreplay for them, Felix would take his precious time with Hugo and let his tongue explore all of Hugo’s chest.

But now he was just desperate to finally fuck Hugo. And judging by the signals the younger one sent his brother, it was what he had in mind, too. They could save this foreplay for some other time.

 

'I'm gonna fuck you hard, right here in he kitchen!,' Felix whispered dirtily in Hugo's ear. His brother responded with a moan. Felix took a moment to appreciate the view. He was sitting on the lap of his shirtless brother, who was a panting mess and melting like butter in his hands.

 

'Oh God, yes Felix, please!,' moaned Hugo and didn't give a fuck that he sounded like a cheap porn actor. All he wanted in his life right now was Felix keeping his promise and fucking him. Hard.

 

But first there were more clothes to come off. Hastily Felix pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it away. He got up from Hugo’s lap and pulled the younger one up as well only to push him backwards against the table. Hastily he pushed away Hugo’s plate to make room for Hugo on the table. When Hugo fell back and his back hit the table he convulsed his face in pain for a moment but Felix didn’t care about the fact that Hugo’s back would probably bruise the next day. He wanted Hugo to still feel the dull pain tomorrow and think of this.

Lying on his back on the table Hugo spread his legs eagerly so that Felix could stand between them. The older brother pushed down the shorts in one go and then stroked over Hugo’s legs, starting at his feet up to his thighs but stopping a few inches away from his crotch.

Hugo’s legs had become more muscular, Felix noticed. He didn’t pay attention for a moment and Hugo immediately made use of the situation and wrapped his legs around Felix’s hips to pull him closer again. Felix wasn’t prepared for this so when their cocks brushed against each other he couldn’t suppress a deep grunt. Hugo grinned up at him sleazily, which made Felix want to fuck that stupid grin off Hugo’s face. Without warning he also pulled down Hugo’s underwear and wrapped one hand around his brother’s cock.

Hugo sighed and threw his head back. There was a loud bang when the back of his head hit the table but none of the brothers cared for it. Felix pumped Hugo’s cock a few times before he decided it was time to finally get it on. He looked around the room but it was very unlikely that Hugo had stored condoms and lube in the kitchen and Felix didn’t want to leave him in this state. So they had to make do.

Hugo’s forehead had become sticky with sweat and some of his strands were in his eyes. His ribcage was lifting and lowering in a fast pace. Felix took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him and mentally slapping himself for leaving such a sex god behind.

He started kissing Hugo again while his left hand found his way between Hugo’s butt cheeks. Hugo wriggled under Felix’s caging embrace as his brother encircled his hole with his wet index finger.

 

'Fe…please…,' he begged shamelessly. Felix felt dizzy on the power he held over his younger brother and how he had Hugo in his hand, literally. Giving in to Hugo's sweet begging Felix pushed one finger in and was surprised at the lack of resistance. Curiously he pushed in another finger right away. Hugo only squeezed his eyes shut once before he opened them again to stare with lust-hazed eyes up at his brother.

 

'You are pretty … loose, Hugo. Tell me, has there been anyone else?,' Felix questioned and moved his finger inside Hugo as he spoke.

 

'No, no! Just … uhhh … my … my fingers ..,' Hugo confessed as Felix started to finger him. He could barely talk and a moan would escape his lips from time to time.

Felix closed his eyes and imagined Hugo fingering himself in his bed. This thought turned him on so much that he inserted a third finger to prepare Hugo properly. Even though his brother was already a bit stretched and Felix did his best to be careful because this was going to hurt without lube and condoms. Felix was clean and he hoped his brother was, too.

With his lips moving against Hugo’s and his fingers stretching Hugo’s hole Felix felt his arousal grow and grow. He had to do something now before he came from just being with Hugo again.

He pulled out his fingers and got a demanding look from Hugo in return. Not wanting to waste a second Felix pushed down his trousers and underwear in one go. He spit on his hand to lubricate his cock at least a little bit before he spread Hugo’s legs a little bit more. Positioning himself between Hugo’s legs, stroked over the insides of Hugo’s thighs one more time to build up the anticipation.

When he finally entered Hugo, the brothers moaned in unison. It had definitely been too long since they last had been united in this special way.

Felix allowed them both only a short moment to adjust before he pulled his cock half-way out and pushed in again. He was trying his best to be slow and take care of Hugo. But his brother had other ideas. Hugo repeated his trick from earlier and slung his legs around Felix’s hip to pull him closer. Felix gasped when his cock was now all the way in Hugo. He stayed still for a second to calm down or else he might have come right at the spot, so good felt the tight heat that was Hugo around his cock.

But Hugo was impatient and tried to get more action by moving against Felix’s thrusts. The fact that he was lying on his back on the table and that Felix had to stand on his tiptoes to get the angle at least a bit right didn’t make it any easier for them. Felix pushed into Hugo a couple more times before he puffed and pulled out. Hugo made a disapproving sound before he felt Felix’s strong arms grabbing him and manhandling him around to the sink. Hugo knew immediately what his brother had in mind and supported his weight with his arms. Felix was already behind him and finding the right position to enter Hugo again. Hugo leaned forward a bit to grant Felix a better access. This time the angle was better and the older brother hit Hugo’s prostate at the third thrust.

This new sensation made it impossible for Hugo to stay quiet and he moaned his brother’s name with every thrust as he held on to the sink. The younger brother saw the sponge in front of him and wondered why they had never fucked in the kitchen before.

 

With Felix hitting his spot again and again Hugo could feel a certain heat rising in his stomach that spread out to his toes. He had been so desperate for Felix that the older one didn’t even have to touch his cock. But when Felix sensed that his brother was closer, he pulled out again and turned Hugo around in his arms. Hugo was a mess already and could barely stand up. Felix had to hold him and lift one of Hugo’s legs to wrap it around his hip. Thankfully Hugo was still as stretchy as he used to be and had no problems lifting his leg enough for Felix to enter him again. Being face to face with his brother again Felix used the opportunity to snog Hugo again. The younger one was so far gone already that he could barely move his lips. Not stopping kissing Hugo, Felix snuck a hand between them and pumped Hugo’s dick while he angled for his prostate again. He could tell by the moans Hugo was making that he had found it again. Concentrating hardly on making Hugo come, Felix intensified his thrusts and pushed into Hugo four times before the younger one reached his climax and spilled himself over Felix’s hand and his own stomach. Feeling the warm liquid on his hand and Hugo’s muscles tightening around his cock did the job for Felix, too, and he came into Hugo with a deep grunt.

Exhausted they fell back against the sink (which would probably leave another bruise on Hugo’s back).

 

They smiled at each other stupidly for a few moments before Felix carefully pulled out. A bit of sperm dribbled down Hugo’s leg but no one cared. They were still holding on to each other, trying to catch their breath. Felix gently kissed Hugo’s closed eyelids. He was overcome by such a strong wave of love for his brother that the words just bubbled out of his mouth.

 

'I love you, Hugo. My room here is still free right? I'm gonna move back in right now! But first … first we need to sleep! And … maybe we should shower first. Huh, what do you say?'

 

But Hugo said nothing, he just kissed his brother with all the love he had for him in that moment.


End file.
